L'amour n'a pas d'âge
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Petit One Shoot GingxOC. Quand un coup de foudre arrive, cela peut faire basculer votre vie et c'est ce qui est arriver à mon personnage. On dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, alors je le prouve avec ce petit OS. Soyez indulgent il s'agit de vrai premier OS. Bonne lecture !


Titre : L'amour n'a pas d'âge

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Togashi Yoshihiro sauf l'OC Haya Okada.

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Couple : GingxOC

Note : Je ne sais pas si ce personnage est très populaire auprès des filles/femmes, mais d'après ce que je vois un peu partout ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous êtes une de ses fans, n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez !

* * *

Par un magnifique jour de printemps, alors que je marchais dans les rues bondées de monde, qui a cause de l'hiver, les autres gens avaient déprimés… Moi ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aime toutes les saisons et plus particulièrement celle lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés... C'était aussi lors d'une journée ensoleillée de printemps. Sauf que malgré la présence du soleil qui réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère, le vent était frais. L'hiver ne voulait pas encore céder sa place. Et pourtant, si il n'y avait pas eu cette journée là, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrer. Je ne t'aurais jamais regarder. Je ne t'aurais jamais parler.

Ce moment où le temps semble s'arrêter autour de vous. C'est ce qui s'est produit ce jour-là. J'avais comme la sensation d'avoir été transporter ailleurs, le temps d'un simple regard, le temps d'une simple seconde. Malgré cette seule et unique seconde qui me paru une éternité, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer une chose. Une seule.

Ton âge.

Rien qu'en t'observant comme je le fais toujours, lorsque je me promène, j'ai pu deviner, malgré tes traits encore fraîchement jeunes, que tu étais un peu plus âgé que tu ne laissait paraître.

Durant cette seule et unique seconde, mon cœur ratait un battement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais réellement tomber amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se croisent, j'ai vécus de petites amourettes sans réel plaisir mais le destin a voulu que nous nous rencontrions. Parfois, la vie, le hasard et la chance, lorsque tout ses ingrédients sont réunis, cela peut faire basculer votre vie. C'est alors que mon corps ne réagissait plus, mon cerveau semblait paralyser et mon cœur était la seule chose que j'entendais. Toi, tu m'avais souri puis tu passais à côté de moi sans me regarder. Lorsque tu me dépassa, soudainement, mon corps réagit brusquement et je me suis retourner. Tu avais sans doute compris que je souhaitais te parler, alors tu t'étais retourner aussi et on se faisait face.

Un rayon de soleil vint illuminer ton visage et ton regard. Ton visage aux traits adultes. Des petits poils par-ci, par-là qui n'était qu'une barbe de 3 jours. Ton nez a la courbe parfaite. Et puis tes yeux. Tes grands yeux couleurs caramels et brillants. De grands yeux magnifiques dans lesquels je me suis aussitôt noyée.

Puis le temps de quelques secondes, mon regard quittait le temps pour se poser sur tes cheveux. Cheveux relevés et maintenu avec un bandeau. Malgré ce bandeau, l'on pouvait deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas coiffés. Des petites mèches rebelles étaient venues se posait contre ton front alors que les autres rebiqué légèrement. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment là. Celle de passait ma main dans tes cheveux couleurs noirs jais. Puis mon regard descendit comme pour examiner ton apparence. Ou plutôt tes vêtements légèrement amples et qui paraissaient légers. Je remarquais aussi, cet sorte de foulard que tu portais sur tes épaules dont le bout virevolter à cause des légères vagues de fraîcheurs qui semblaient jouer avec. Ce jeu me tentait vraiment.

Rien qu'en te voyant ainsi que t'as façon de me regarder, j'avais également sût deviner que tu pratique le même métier que le mien. Celui de Hunter Professionnel. Quelle coïncidence. Mais est-ce que deux Hunters peuvent vivre une histoire d'amour ? Ou ne durera-t-elle que le temps d'une nuit ? Moi je souhaitais plus que de ces types que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais plus d'un homme qui ne s'intéressait qu'au sexe.

Te regarder et pensait à ce que je souhaiterais vivre avec toi, me fit perdre la notion du temps. Je venais tout juste de remarquer que tu t'étais rapprocher de moi. Ton regard était désormais plonger dans le mien. Je l'ai vus. Et je le voyais encore. Dans tes yeux, s'était dessiner à l'instant même une flamme remplie de passion. Tes yeux semblait scintiller plus qu'il y a quelques minutes. C'est comme si tu avais compris ce qui m'était arriver. Mais cela ne serait pas étonnant puisque tu es un homme.

Un sourire.

Voilà ce qui venait d'apparaître en premier sur ton visage. Puis te lança. Tu te mit à parler mais moi je fus incapable de te répondre. Ta voix est si grave. Mais si vibrante que mes oreilles voulaient en entendre toujours plus. Chaque mots. Chaque sons qui sortaient de ta bouche me faisait rêver. Je reconnus cette sensation douce qui avait parcouru mon corps. Je l'avais déjà eu une fois. C'est une sensation de désir. J'en fus toute retournée. A peine venais-je de te rencontrer que mon corps souhaitait finir contre le tient. Que nos corps ne fassent qu'un. Cette pensée déplacée à mon goût avait traverser mon esprit le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Mon visage prit une teinte rosée. Tu remarquais le changement de couleurs et tu compris de nouveau ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis soudain. Le silence.

Tu t'étais arrêter de parler. Tu ne faisais que me regarder avec toujours et encore ce sourire. Mais quelque chose me ramenait à la dure réalité. Je souhaitais connaître ton âge. Car je suis plus jeune que toi. J'ai 22 ans. La première phrase que je t'ai dite était pour connaître ton âge. Puis la réponse vint aussitôt.

Tu as 32 ans.

Dix ans de plus que moi. Tu pourrais être mon père. Ma mère m'a eu jeune et mon père n'est plus de ce monde. S'en est presque renversant de savoir que tu pourrais être mon père. Je me sentais soudainement envahit de colère. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de commettre un pécher. Ou plutôt, j'avais l'impression que j'étais tomber amoureuse de mon père. Mais malgré cela je souhaitais… Non ! Je voulais être avec toi. Alors que j'étais partit dans mes pensées, je sentis deux mains douces et chaudes se posaient doucement sur mes joues. Soudainement j'arrêtai de penser et posait mon regard sur toi. J'avais du mal à croire que tu étais en train de faire cela. Mon cœur ratait de nouveau un battement. Puis tu commençais à me les caressés. Mais tes caresses ne sont pas douces. On sent quelque chose dedans. Quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Tu ouvris tes lèvres durant quelques secondes, comme hésitant avant de parler. Puis j'entendis les mots « enfant » et « ex-femme ». Mon cœur se serra de nouveau dans ma poitrine. C'était donc ça. Tu as un enfant et une ex-femme. Malgré tout, tu avais garder ce sourire. Sans aucune raisons particulières, je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Encore une fois tu compris et tu me murmura « ne pleure pas ».

Cette voix douce et chaude provoquait de nouveau en moins, un désir grandissant. Je venais tout juste de remarquer que ton visage s'était rapprocher du mien. Je le désirais. Oui je le voulais. Ce baiser. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Au plus profond de moi je me suis dit en cet instant, que même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, je voulais partager avec toi cette passion qui brûle en toi. Je veux sentir cette chaleur envahir mon corps. Voyant que j'étais consentante, tes lèvres étaient venues se poser contre les miennes. Sans se faire attendre, j'ouvris ma bouche, te laissant l'explorer avec ta langue. Le temps d'une minute, ce baiser fit sortir le désir que je ressentais pour toi depuis peu. Mes mains, enfin, touchèrent ton visage. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les poils de ta barbe ne sont pas piquants. Ils sont doux. Malgré ton apparence de « personne qui se laisse aller », tu ne l'es pas autant que cela.

Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, tout les deux nous haletions et nos joues étaient devenues roses. Après quelques secondes de silence, je te dis que j'étais tomber amoureuse de toi au premier regard et toi, tu en as ris. Je gonflais mes joues comme une enfant qui boude. Et cela te fit sourire. Puis tu recula d'un pas et me dit que tu étais Hunter Professionnel. Je te répondis que je m'en étais douter et que moi aussi je le suis. C'est alors que tu me proposait que l'on se revoit un autre jour. Même si mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, j'étais prête à attendre ce jour et t'attendre toi. Oui je le suis. Lorsque que nous eûmes échangés nos numéros de téléphone, tu t'éloigna en me faisant signe de la main. Tu m'avais dit avant de partir que tu me contacterais à l'occasion.

Occasion qui ne se fit attendre que 4 mois après notre première rencontre.

Il fait chaud. Et il faisait encore plus l'après-midi. Le Printemps a tirer sa révérence pour laisser place à l'été qui était très attendue par les enfants. C'était par un jour ordinaire que tu m'avais donner rendez-vous dans un lieu public. Tout simplement la place de la ville. Je fus la première a arriver sur la place et toi, tu avais eus 10 minutes de retard.

Mais que vaut 10 minutes, comparer à une après-midi passée avec toi ?

Lorsque je te vis arriver vers moi, mon cœur se mit à palpiter plus vite si bien que j'eus cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Puis lorsque tu te positionna face à moi tu ne perdit pas un instant. Le baiser que je souhaitais de nouveau ne se fit pas attendre. Mais cette fois, tu semblais désirer plus. Cela se sentait à ta manière de m'embrasser et de me maintenir contre toi. Moi aussi je le désire.

Mais où allait par cette chaleur étouffante ? Et est-ce vraiment raisonnable de sauter le cap aussi vite ? Cette dernière question ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête alors que je marchais avec toi dans les rues d'avantage bondées de monde. J'en avais presque la tête qui nature c'est ce que tu as l'air d'apprécier. Moi aussi. Et apparemment le confort d'un lit t'était égal. Tu me parler pendant que l'on marchait l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu me disais qu'il t'arriver de dormir en haut d'un arbre, sur une branche ou à même le sol. Car tu aime cela. Tu aime ton métier. Tu aime être Hunter et voyager librement.

Nous avions marcher pendant une bonne heure pour sortir de cette foule et de cet étouffement constant qui régner dans les rues de la ville. Nous avions trouver un petit coin tranquille et frais. Nous nous sommes mit assis sur le sol et nous avons parler. Parler avec toi c'est incroyable. On ne voit pas le temps passer. Tu es intelligent et malin. En te voyant habiller et coiffer tel que tu es on pourrait penser que tu es idiot.

Mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

Et soudainement tu me dit, sans aucune gênes, que tu me trouvais sexy. Il est vrai qu'avec mes vêtements de Hunter, je passe plus pour une jeune femme qui a confiance en elle et qui est sexy, plutôt que pour une jeune femme mignonne. Pour ma part, je me trouve banal. Par le mot « sexy » tu voulais sans doute dire que ma poitrine t'intéressait. Cela est ordinaire pour un homme de ne s'intéresser qu'à cela en premier chez une femme.

Puis vint le moment que j'attendais et qu'apparemment tu attendais aussi.

Nous étions derrière des arbres, installer confortablement. Te tu te positionnait au-dessus de moi puis vint le moment de retirer ses vêtements étouffants. Nos corps était déjà chaud à cause de la chaleur mais avec ce désir qui ne cesse de monter en nous, nous avions encore plus chaud. Il y a une chose que je dû t'avouer. Que c'était ma première fois. Car oui, je n'avais eu que des amourettes mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au rapport sexuel. Et avec mon métier de Hunter, il m'est difficile d'avoir une relation sérieuse et qui dure.

Tu souris en entendant cela. J'eus l'impression en regardant tes yeux que j'étais une proie. Cela n'allait pas être qu'une impression.

Dans l'instant qui suivit tout était devenu flou. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Nos corps ne faisait désormais plus qu'un et le plaisir fini par arriver. C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Car il n'y avait plus que toi & moi qui comptait en cet instant.

Peu à peu nous nous séparèrent pour laisser nos corps se calmer après cette douce vague de chaleur et de plaisir qui nous avaient consumer tous les deux. A mes yeux, cela aura été l'un des plus beau instant de ma vie. Car le premier fût quand nos regards c'étaient croisés. Le soleil était non loin de se coucher et nous avons décider de quitter ce petit coin de paradis.

Mais comme je m'en doutais, cette histoire n'allait sûrement être que celle d'un soir. Qu'importe. Je n'ai aucun remords, ni aucun regrets. Malgré cela, mes doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt dès que m'avouait vouloir démarrer une relation avec moi. Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux. C'était des larmes de joie. En cet instant tu m'as rendue heureuse. En te voyant comme cela, on pourrait penser que l'amour ne t'intéresse pas mais apparemment c'est faux.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de nous séparer. Tu m'as dit une chose. « Nous sommes amants ». Voilà ce que tu m'avais dit. Cela ne m'a pas déplu. Cela m'avait fait sourire.

Ging Freecs. Merci.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note : **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ce One shoot est court mais tout ce que je souhaite c'est que cela vous ai plus ! Ja neh !


End file.
